Theme Park Love
by Accailia
Summary: The host club go to a theme park for the day and one happens to find a girl he likes… Birthday present. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO KEIANIMEGIRL :D Rated T for language and content :) (Mainly me swearing in my author's notes)


Roller Coaster

The host club go to a theme park for the day and one happens to find a girl he likes… Birthday present. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO KEIANIMEGIRL :D Rated T for language and content :)

**A/N: Okay, so hi :) I'm back :) This is for KeiAnimeGirl's Birthday so I guess I should wish her Happy Birthday :D So… HAPPY BIRTHDAY :) It's over a month past her birthday, but oh well :D Not much to say here, so… Enjoy :)**

***Disclaimer* Kyoya – Please inform the audience that you don't own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Me – Why should I?**

**Kyoya - *Glares***

**Me – Fine, I do not Own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.**

**Information before the start – This takes place when Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi have just entered their second year. Tamaki and Kyoya are in their last year. Honey and Mori have left, but pay frequent visits to the Host Club. Haruhi was not figured to be a girl by anyone, and is still a member of the host club, despite paying off her debts. Tamaki and Haruhi are closer than ever, but are not at the stage where they are going out (publically anyway) :)**

**So let us begin…**

"Hurry up!" Kaoru called up to Hikaru, who was in their bedroom getting his wallet. Today the Host Club were going to a theme park for Roald Dahl's Birthday. Being one of Haruhi's favourite authors they thought it would be appropriate to celebrate. Well, that was the excuse Hikaru and the rest of the Host Club was using to drag Haruhi to the theme park. Quickly grabbing his wallet, he left his shared room.

Running downstairs with his wallet, he thought about the day they were going to have, and how best to annoy Tamaki. Towards the bottom of the stairs, he could see Kaoru on the phone. Creeping slowly behind him, he began to eavesdrop on his conversation. "... Okay, got it. So we're going to go on the smaller rides. Who's scared of heights again?" Kaoru asked. From the other end of the line, Hikaru could hear Kyoya. "Watch it Hitachiin. You could come to a tragic end and no one would know." Hikaru saw Kaoru laugh, before asking what time the limo the group were taking to the theme park would be at their house. "I would say two minutes." Kyoya said hanging up. "What was that about?" Hikaru asked. "Nothing really," Kaoru replied, "We just have to go on the smaller rides." Hikaru frowned. He was a thrill seeker and loved the adrenaline rush the large roller coasters gave him. "Hmmmmm." He said a bit annoyed. "We are going to have an hour or so to ourselves though so you can use that time for whatever you like." His twin told him, seeing the frown upon his face. "Yeah but who likes big rides?" Hikaru asked him, fully knowing that not a member of the club would go on them unless they were forced to. "I don't know, maybe Honey, then again he wouldn't be tall enough… And Mori would stick with him… I don't know! Just ask! The limo's here anyway." The front door opened to reveal Honey and Mori. "Hehehe! Come on Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan! We're almost there!" Honey giggled. They followed Honey and Mori to the limousine. At the far side they saw Kyoya with his note book. "You're the last to be picked up. We're heading there now." He said without looking up. Hikaru smiled looking forward to the day.

*After two hours at the Theme Park*

"Okay guys! I need some time away from you all! Split off!" Haruhi yelled. "Yes Haruhi and daddy don't want you!" Tamaki continued. "That means you too Tamaki." Haruhi told him. His mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. Kyoya dragged him away. From the distance Hikaru could hear Tamaki say. "She doesn't want me! My little girl doesn't want her daddy! What do I do mommy?" He could feel Kyoya rolling his eyes. "What if she gets hurt? What if she's kidnapped? WHO'S WATCHING HER?" Tamaki exclaimed. "Mori and Honey are watching her, so you needn't worry." Kyoya told him. "Why do they get to watch her?" Kaoru said. Hikaru shrugged. "I'm going on Mount Fear, are you coming with?" Hikaru asked his brother, already knowing the answer. "Nope, but have fun." His brother smiled, before wandering off.

A few moments later, Hikaru was in the line for Mount Fear. The ride held just two seats in rows. He stood in the single riders' line. There was not a single person in line behind him. After a few minutes wait, he heard something behind him. "I can't go on another ride! I'll be sick!" A voice of a girl exclaimed. "Please? Just this one? It's only two seats! Come on it's my birthday!" The other voice said. "Sorry Rach, you'll have to brave this one alone. You never know if you're lucky Mister handsome over there will sit by you." The first voice told her friend. Hikaru chuckled. "God damn it Jade! He can hear you!" Her friend, Rach, said. "Shit. Oh well, I'll see you after the ride. I'll meet you at the photo section." Jade said, before footsteps indicated that she was slowly walking away. Hikaru then felt a presence behind him.

About five minutes later Hikaru was at the front of the queue. He looked at the seats then turned around. "It looks like we'll be sitting together. My name's Hikaru. I hope you don't mind that." He said to the girl behind him. Startled by him talking, it took a moment for the girl to reply. "Oh no, of course I don't mind. My name's Rachel." The girl replied. "Rachel." Hikaru said, as if tasting the name upon his tongue. "Did I overhear that it's your birthday today?" He asked her. She gave a small smile. "Yeah… Oh you overheard our conversation. I'm really sorry about my friend, she's just… retarded?" She said with a hint of a giggle at the end of the sentence. "Well then my Princess, I wish you a wonderful and joyous birthday." Hikaru said whilst bowing. "What are you doing?" Rachel managed to get out through fits of laughter. "Wh…?" Hikaru began, before he was pushed into the roller coaster seats. "The ride's here." Rachel whispered, obviously being the one to push him. "Hold on tight." He said to her, grabbing her hand as the ride took off.

*Five minutes later*

"That was the most exhilarating experience of my life!" Rachel told her friend as they got to the gift shop. "I see you did sit by him." She said a smirk on her face. Rachel and Hikaru had exited the ride together, standing close together. Rachel scowled, but it soon turned into a grin upon hearing Hikaru. "Ah, I believe that this is your… Retarded friend, Jade, no?" He said. The girl across from him frowned and sent daggers with her eyes at him. She then turned to Rachel. "I swear I could kill you. It's a damn shame it's your birthday." She told her, then smiled. "Okay I got you the picture. Where do we go next?" Jade asked, ignoring Hikaru. "Actually we were going to meet up with Hikaru's friends." Rachel told her. "That wouldn't be a problem to you would it Jade?" Hikaru asked. "Not a problem. I've seen you around the park today, your friends seem interesting. You have a twin I believe?" She said. Hikaru nodded. He then took Rachel's hand and the three of them exited the gift shop.

They arrived at the corner café within a matter of minutes. Sitting on the larges outside table were a strikingly handsome blond haired guy with violet eyes; a cool guy with black hair and onyx eyes and glasses creating a beautifully eerie look overall; a guy who looked exactly like Hikaru, amber eyes that stood out and auburn hair that was slightly dishevelled; another guy with black eyes and hair but this one was at least four inches taller than the first who seemed to have a wild streak within him; a guy who looked too young to be hanging out with them , he was shorter than five foot with blond hair and big brown eyes and finally there was another person sitting with them. They had brown eyes and short brown hair. "Rachel, Jade, this is Tamaki, Kyoya, Kaoru, my twin brother, Mori, Honey and Haruhi. Guys, this is Rachel and her friend Jade." Hikaru introduced. "Hey, it's a pleasure to meet you all." Rachel said. "It's nice to meet you." Jade commented. Rachel and Hikaru took two empty seats between Haruhi and Kaoru.

"Are you all from the same school?" Jade asked, taking a seat near the guy with glasses, Kyoya. "Were all members of Ouran Academy and all of us are esteemed members of the Host Club." Tamaki told her. "I read about the host club. It's a bunch of rich guys with way too much time on their hands, entertaining girls who also have too much time on their hands. That really explains why you pulled that move earlier, Hikaru." Rachel piped up, still holing Hikaru's hand. "That's exactly how I describe it!" Tamaki exclaimed. "If that is the case, then why is Haruhi a member, as she so obviously is a girl?" Jade questioned. All their hearts skipped a beat and for once Tamaki faltered. "Uh… I… Uh… She… Uh…" He tried, but failed to continue. Then Kyoya spoke up. "A cleaver deduction Miss. But please, tell me just how you figured it out." He asked her, putting down a black notebook. "Haruhi roughly translates to spring sunshine in Japanese. I doubt many people would call their son's that." She replied challengingly. "She's smart." Mori said. The group nodded and sipped their drinks. "I can't take all the credit. Rachel was the one that taught me Japanese." She said in what was now a clear British accent. Hikaru looked to Rachel. "Japan and it's culture and people are a passion of mine." She told him, winking.

The rest of the day was spent on roller coasters, and hanging with one another. Hikaru and Rachel never left one another's side, despite knowing one another for such a short time. When it was time for Rachel and her friend to leave, Hikaru pulled her aside. "I like you Rachel. You're different. You don't fall for traditional Host Club charm. Can I see you again?" He asked her. She nodded before giving him her phone number. Rachel and Jade then left.

When Hikaru and Kaoru got home that night, they went into their shared bedroom. Just before falling to sleep, Hikaru spoke up. "I really like Rachel. We're meeting tomorrow." Hikaru told his brother. "Good." Kaoru said. He noticed that Hikaru had fallen asleep, but continued anyway. "I hope it takes you mind off of Haruhi and Tamaki. I just hope you didn't fall into a trap." He finished, remembering how Rachel's brown eyes and long brown hair reminded him of someone who he neither his brother had quite gotten over yet.

**A/N: Sorry it's late. Sorry to put the downed at the end. Sorry it's shit. Sorryy for the whole concept. OH WELL! I fucked up majorly… So whatever tell me it's utter shit. I take criticism on board ;) Sorry again that it's late… Please review :)**


End file.
